A Broken Truth
by JetStorm the Sparkling
Summary: A badly-abused mech is found on Cybertron by Soundwave. He knows that this mech has a connection with his little brother. Problem: Is this abused mech too broken to ever recover?   Answer: ask Smokescreen!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, though this is so obvious, why should I say it? _

_I don't even exactly own this story line! That honor goes to my friend: __**Auto-Con Leader**__. She even partway owns Anti-star_

_More Note: I realize the canon character doesn't show up till the end of this chapter. But! All the rest is needed first. Trust me, it works. More canons will show up in chapter 2. More of this bot's past will be revealed throughout the story._

_**As always, I beg you to review. I give my reviewers Wonderful Things (mostly containing caffeine) **_

**The Broken Truth**

When was the first time it had happened? When had it all begun? These were the questions that ran in endless circles through the processor of a certain miserable mech on Cybertron. He lay on the floor in the dark, in the room with five others, panting shallowly, wishing he were off-line. _Anything_ to get away from this pain! He whimpered softly, then froze as the burly mech closest to him stirred.

Dull orange optics flickered on lazily, fixating on the scared, glossy black doorwinger before him. "What's wrong, Anti-star?" the bass growl of Dark Nova sounded in the space the six occupied. The sound of another mech waking up came from the spot nearest the door, and Dark Nova didn't have to look to know that it was Blood-sun.

Blood-sun yawned lazily, then looked over to where his group's leader lay. From his spot by the door, he could see the gentle green of Anti-star's optics. Open wide with fear. Blood-sun grinned wolfishly. The slim black mech had woken their leader…he'd be punished for that. He leaned back against the wall to watch. Glancing over at one of his closer friends, Lonejet, he prodded the mech with his pede, making the other grunt, and wake up. Grumbling like an old petro-bear, Lonejet opened his optics, sitting up, and looking questioningly at Blood-sun, who only nodded to the frozen Anti-star.

Lonejet looked over, and a slow grin came to his own face. Both knew what that scared look on Anti-star's faceplates meant. Dark Nova had been woken up by some sound the black doorwinger had made.

"Blood-sun. Lonejet." Dark Nova called to them, pushing himself up off the floor. "Hold him."

Those were the two words Anti-star had prayed to Primus wouldn't be uttered. He bit back a whimper of fear as the others came over as summoned, Lonejet holding his legs as Blood-sun gripped his wrists, pinning him to the floor. His intakes hitched as Dark Nova forced his interface port open. He knew what was coming next… and he didn't have to wait long for the punishment to start.

Anti-star couldn't hold in the muted cry as Dark Nova forced four digits into him. The burly leader smiled nastily, enjoying each and every sound of pain he could pull from Anti-star. "Are you going to scream for me, mechling?" he asked in a cloyingly sweet tone.

Anti-star didn't – couldn't – answer. He also knew that if he screamed, this punishment would just last longer. And hurt more. The smallest of whimpers slid out as tears gathered in his optics when Dark Nova scraped his fingers roughly over the sensitive nodes within Anti-star. Lonejet forced his legs apart, allowing Dark Nova more access to the Port. Anti-star flinched as Dark Nova let out his spike, and slid between the smaller mech's legs.

The leader removed his digits, and forced himself into the bot beneath him, making him arch his back in sudden pain. He'd recently discovered an extra-sensitive node that, if hit hard enough, would make Anti-star not just scream, but howl in pleasure and pain. Dark Nova aimed for it, and began thrusting into Anti-star at a harsh pace. He could sense that little node, only slightly out of reach, just waiting to be struck.

Anti-star's cooling fans whirred to life, his intakes hitching as Dark Nova pounded roughly into him. Pain that had dulled throughout the night flared back to full, making Anti-star want to wail in pain, cry and beg for mercy…even if all his pleas would fall upon uncaring and unhearing audios.

Maybe his desperation had given him boldness, because the plea escaped from his vocalizer before he could fully think about what he was asking. "St-stop…" the single word was uttered so softly, it might have been a mere whisper of air. Yet Dark Nova heard it.

"Stop?" he cocked his head to one side, fixing Anti-star with a dangerous orange glare. "When I've barely begun, you want me to stop?" His voice was approaching a roar, waking the final two sleeping mechs.

"N-no…" Anti-star whimpered, whishing he could take back his pathetic, whispered request. His optics went wide as Dark Nova slammed fiercely into him, brushing against the deep node Anti-star hadn't even known he'd possessed just a few orns ago!

"Yes…I feel it…" Dark Nova whispered, more to himself than anything. He could feel that node, still out of reach…but he was getting closer to hitting it. And he _would_ hit it. He'd make Anti-star scream his name! He thrust in, forcefully. Almost…there…Not…quite…Almost-THERE! Dark Nova roared his triumph as Anti-star screamed beneath him, yowling out his name, twisting and writhing against the bots that held him down.

Tears coursed down Anti-star's face as burning pain exploded through his systems. Another forced overload. He wailed Dark Nova's name, hating the mech that did this with his entire Spark and frame. The larger mech smothered his cries, covering Anti-star's mouth with his own, forcing his glossa in, silencing the black bot.

Finally, Dark Nova had decided he'd had enough fun with Anti-star. Getting up, he nodded to Lonejet and Blood-sun, who released the little black bot. Instantly, he curled onto his side, and into as small a ball as he could manage, tucking his head down against his chassis as his legs came up, tucking against his body. Whenever he did this, someone would always think he looked like he was curled up in an egg, waiting for the right moment to hatch. Wishing he were someplace very far away, Anti-star slid, shuddering, into recharge.

When he eventually came to, Blood-sun and Dark Nova were elsewhere. Lonejet sat by the door, watching for the other two to return. Inside the room, Kackle and Fritz-drone sat together, talking in low voices, completely ignoring Anti-star. But then…why should they pay him any mind, except for when he was being hurt by them? He was nothing more than a pretty toy that would someday break from too much rough handling. Pretty toys always broke.

Anti-star slowly, and silently, pulled himself to a corner, and sat there, holding back any whimpers of pain that would draw attention to himself. For once, just once, he wanted to be able to 'lick his wounds' in peace, without being bothered.

His doorwings drooped against his back, making him look smaller and more vulnerable than he really was. He looked like a Youngling that had been scolded, but who didn't know _why_. Anti-star whimpered lowly as he hugged his legs together. After Dark Nova's punishments the previous orn, he was hurting so much he doubted he'd be able to walk for several more cycles.

Lonejet looked over as he heard Anti-star's whimper. He narrowed his optics the tiniest bit, contemplating taking the little doorwinger before Dark Nova returned. Best not, though. Dark Nova didn't like anyone playing with his toy when he wasn't there to be sure it wasn't damaged. Only the leader was allowed to break his toy. At the small mech's next whimper of pain, he smirked, remembering how he'd shrieked last night, how he'd twisted while he was held down…Oh, Anti-star was beautiful, no mistake about that.

Anti-star felt someone watching him, and slowly, he raised his head. Lonejet smiled nastily at him, but didn't move from the door at all. Anti-star knew the rules as well as any of the group…While Dark Nova was out, he was to be left alone. No one was to touch him without first getting their leader's permission.

The little black bot leaned back against the wall, staring back at Lonejet until the other mech looked away. _Why don't you ever try to stop him?_ He wondered, watching the sentry. _ Why don't you ever tell him to leave me alone? Is it because you know he'll likely turn the same punishments on you, if you defy him?_ Anti-star shuddered as he realized that was probably the exact reason none of them had ever tried to protect him…and they enjoyed doing the same things to him, when Dark Nova allowed it.

Silence fell in the small shelter, each mech with his own thoughts…or lack of them.

After several breems, Lonejet leaned forward, a frown forming as he listened hard to faints sounds off in the distance. There were always small sounds within Elthane City, but…these were out of the norm. They sounded almost like…screams? That didn't make sense. Lonejet shook his head, wondering if his audios were malfunctioning. He sure hoped not. There were no more medics around to fix them if that were the case. But he got a chilling feeling that the screams belonged to two bots who typically _caused_ others to scream.

"Kackle." He called, "Hear that?"

Kackle climbed over to perch beside Lonejet, his high-tuned audios catching the screams quickly. "Yeah. Ain't no normal pain what's causin' them screams." He huffed, his dry voice sounding like sandpaper feels: rough and scratchy…not pleasant.

"Then what is?" Lonejet asked.

Kackle listened a moment longer, than cycled out a long draw of air. "Them screams…ain't heard none like 'em since…huh. I think it mighta been a telepath what made that bot scream. No marks on the other's body, but his processor was messed up so bad he ended up dyin' in insanity. " he nodded, "Aye…screams like those come from havin' someone else in yer head, digging fer sommat. I'd hate t'be whoever's getting picked right now. The picker is angry, to be causin' 'em that much pain." He looked over at Anti-star, "You know all about pain, don'cha, little Blackie?" he rasped.

Anti-star refused to answer, choosing the safety of silence.

Kackle turned away from him, listening to the screams again. A low, worried hiss slid out from between his clenched denta. "Not good…"

"What? What is it?" Lonejet asked, looking at Kackle.

"Dark Blood." He answered, backing away from the door. "Dark Blood is broken, we will be next."

"You're saying that…those screams…were Blood-sun and Dark Nova?" Fritz-drone asked.

Kackle's answer was a single nod. He looked worried.

Then Lonejet spoke up, "The screams have stopped…"

Anti-star shrank back against the wall. He didn't know how he knew, but the fact that the screaming had stopped was a Bad Thing. And he didn't like Bad Things. He tucked his head against his knees, squeezing his optics shut and staying that way. He didn't want to see whatever the Bad Thing might be.

The waiting didn't last long. Kackle hissed, making Anti-star peek up nervously. A large, navy blue mech stood in the doorway, a mask and visor hiding his face. One didn't need to be good at reading others to know this mech was _furious_.

"Where's Dark Nova?" Lonejet demanded, drawing his sword. The old weapon hissed and spat out green sparks as it struggled to keep its shape. The visored mech turned his head slightly, as if to look at him, then Lonejet collapsed against the wall with a gasp, his sword falling to the floor. The memories of one night ran through his processor in an endless loop. He was trapped in a nightmare while he was awake, and it would never end.

"Lowest scum of Cybertron: Found. Punishment: Destruction." The low, eerie monotone rang through the room. Silence fell, and the only sound that could be heard was Lonejet's muffled screams, and Kackle's scared hissing.

Fritz-drone was the first to move. He stood, his fingers curled into hooks that Anti-star knew – from experience – held tiny needles that carried a processor-numbing chemical that would freeze a bot's body. Fritz was a dirty fighter. He lunged forward, but the mech stepped to one side, letting Fritz dash harmlessly passed.

Fritz snarled, and turned around, coming in for a second attack, "Frag it to Pit! Ya killed 'im, didn't ya?"

"Opinion: Irrelevant. Destruction: Needed." The mech said again, still in that creepy-as-Pit monotone.

Fritz suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, wobbling a little. "Ngh…" he uttered a tiny sound, then started screaming in pain, holding his head.

Anti-star's green optics widened in horror at what he was seeing. Fritz-drone, Lonejet, Blood-sun, and Dark Nova were down. That left just Kackle…and himself. A tiny whimper slipped out before the black doorwinger could prevent it. He clapped a hand over his mouth, his optics nearly popping from his face as cold fear washed over him. Now the mech knew he was here! He would die after Kackle had been taken out!

_Primus…just let him kill me, not mess with my head like he did to the rest._ He prayed, hoping Primus would listen, just this one time. He wouldn't be able to handle any more pain.

The mech advanced on Kackle, who was pressed low to the ground, like a cat, and he was still hissing. "Who are you?" he spat out.

"Designation: unimportant." The mech stated coldly.

Kackle switched his hiss to a growl. That's when he felt the intrusion of another's mind into his own. Memory files were forced to the front of his mind, flashing past faster and faster. Finally, they stopped on one night…_The night Anti-star had found a proper shelter for the group, and there'd been a very pretty green mech already sleeping there. Anti-star had tried to run as Blood-sun interfaced with the green mech. After Fritz-drone had grabbed him, Dark Nova forced Anti-star to watch as the other slender mech had been raped many times…_

Soundwave pulled away from the memory in horror, seeing his brother held down, a small black bot being forced to watch as tears streamed down his dark cheeks. These mechs really were the lowest scum on Cybertron. He'd suspected as much when Ionwave had seen the other two, and backed away in fear. But this…seeing that night. No wonder Ion had such awful nightmares sometimes.

Kackle shook his head, trying to make the other's presence leave. But the mech simply dug deeper, making Kackle cry out in pain as his processor was ripped through. The files were getting older, fuzzier. A few were sharp and terrifying, most were fuzzy, nonsensical. His past flashed by, getting less comprehensible. Finally, Sparkling days flashed by and…

Kackle screamed as something snapped. No…he wasn't Kackle, that was some other mech. Who was he? Why was he big? The broken mech howled, clawing at the floor he now lay on.

Behind his mask, Soundwave smiled thinly. He'd always wondered what would happen if he tried to force someone's memories so far back they hadn't even been born yet. And now he knew. It was amusing, in a twisted, seriously messed-up way, to see a grown bot wailing like a lost child, scrabbling at the floor as they looked for something…not even knowing who they were. That mech was unfixable, thanks to the damage Soundwave had caused.

Another terrified sound came from a shadowed corner, and Soundwave turned, the smile vanishing from his face as he spotted a pair of terrified green optics. And a slender black frame. Doorwings were lowered, and rattling against the wall. It was the black mech that had been forced to watch. And had been hurt himself, too many times to count. That other broken mech had dozens, no, _hundreds_ of memory files about this mech, pinned down and screaming in pain, fear…

_I have to get him out of here_ Soundwave realized as he watched the little black mech, who appeared to be attempting to phase through the wall at his back to safety. Problem for Soundwave…he had no idea how to deal with someone this tormented! He took a few steps toward the small one.

A scream of raw fear exploded from the guy, but tapered off as the fear swamped his systems, knocking him off-line.

**Shuttle**

Ravage sat beside Ionwave, worried about him. He'd stumbled onto the small ship, and barley closed the doors before screams started outside. The panther-bot rested her chin on his knee, purring gently, trying to comfort him. Something had happened out there, and Soundwave was still out there…and Ionwave was a total wreck! The cassettes had seen their Creator's younger brother in states like this before, after a particularly nasty memory file floated up as a nightmare that made Ion scream, and wake up.

Ravage nosed at Ionwave's hand, then shoved her head under it.

Ionwave chuckled, and rubbed the panther's ears. "You're a funny girl, huh? You like attention." He said softly. Ravage just purred, glad he was acting halfway normal again. She knew he was comfortable with cat-bots, he had stuck with Bluecat for ages! Of course…everyone loved the small blue femme. She was just that kind of bot…you either loved her, or you hadn't met her.

Ionwave and Ravage looked up as the door opened, and Soundwave came in, carrying a black mech. One that Ionwave recognized. "Soundwave…Why did you bring him here?" he asked, glaring at the slender form his brother carried.

"He didn't hurt you." Soundwave said, gently setting the black bot down. "The others forced him to watch."

Ionwave regarded the black mech, dubious. Granted, his own memories of that night were hazy (thank Primus) but he had seen this mech before they'd started. He'd let the leader know when Ion woke up. Ionwave still hated the glossy black doorwinger for that. And now he was here…but unconscious. _Why_ was he here? That's what Ionwave wanted to know. But answers would only come after the little guy had woken up.

Soundwave started up the ship, wanting to be away from Elthane City. He was _never_ coming back here again, no matter what happened. After he left this time, he was staying away. And so would Ionwave. And that black mech…he needed help, with how broken he was. Soundwave didn't know a single bot with the Decepticons that would be able to help. He had no doubts the Autobots would help, and gladly. They were always willing to help those who needed it. Soundwave hoped this mech would be able to recover. From the other's memory files, he was pretty broken, and had reverted back to a childlike state so strongly that he might not even speak anymore. The only sounds he'd made that the telepath knew of were the whimpers, and that energon-chilling scream.


End file.
